For an increasing number of enterprises, such as, for example, financial institutions, compliance management is a key component of the overall management of platforms within the enterprise. For example, at one well known financial institution, it is estimated that 30 percent of all their network traffic is related to polling machines for compliance data. Compliance management involves many components working together to ensure that each platform is conforming to information technology (IT) policies and that these policies have not been tampered with. One of the more networking intensive elements of the compliance scanning is scanning machines for known vulnerabilities. This may be network intensive because it can involve port scanning.